Et si
by TomPerfection
Summary: Et si... Neville et Luna réparaient les blessures que la grande guerre avait fait sur eux ensemble? Et si, au delà de l'amitié, une histoire d'amour était possible? Et si, finalement, ils parvenaient à reconstruire leur monde ensemble? Dans un monde où tout est chamboulé, deux coeurs discrets batteront finalement à l'unisson.


_Bonjour et bienvenu.e sur cette fan fiction abordant la romance entre Neville et Luna!_

 _Je prendrai l'habitude de faire mes commentaires en toute fin de chapitre, afin de ne pas déranger votre lecture - aujourd'hui, je ne voulais que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous remercier d'avoir eu envie de découvrir cette romance x_

* * *

 _ **C**_ 'en était fini. Harry venait de tuer Lord Voldemort. En une fraction de secondes, qui pourtant avait eu l'air de durer une éternité, le Mage Noir le plus puissant s'était éteint. Il eut suffi d'une seconde. Un temps si dérisoire, lorsqu'on songeait à la longévité de la torture qu'il avait exercé sur l'esprit des sorciers et des moldus.

Un long silence s'installa au Château, où Voldemort venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Neville, qui était à cet instant aux premières loges du combat, garda le regard fixé sur Harry, qui lui-même regardait uniquement l'endroit, désormais désert, où Voldemort s'était éteint : ne restait que son dernier vêtement, d'un noir salit, étalé sur le sol, dernière preuve de la victoire de l'étudiant. Harry ne bougeait pas, ne semblait pas respirer. Son regard était à la fois vide et empli de peur : se demandait-il si cela était réel ?

Neville, à quelques mètres de son ami, se demanda s'il eut fallu qu'il aille à la rencontre d'Harry, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien; mais il prit vite conscience que ses muscles étaient comme paralysés. Il voulut appeler Harry, réagir, faire quelque chose même d'insignifiant, mais aucun muscle ne répondait à l'appel. Il prit alors conscience que lui-même avait du mal à admettre que Voldemort était mort, et une première larme vint s'écraser au sol. Puis une autre. Il remarqua alors le silence qui l'entourait, le même qui entourait Harry, celui qui devait vivre et celui qui a vécu et vaincu. Harry allait désormais devenir un héros aux yeux de Poudlard, de la Grande Bretagne, et du Monde des Sorciers. Le monde ne sera plus jamais le même pour eux tous, mais surtout pour Harry. Était-ce cela qu'il ressentait ? Un grande vide, un point d'interrogation ? Un soulagement ?

Neville ne regardait que Harry, ne se focalisait que sur lui, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait. Il venait de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaître, il venait de voir son ami d'enfance se battre contre un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, et il l'avait vu gagné.

Après un moment qui sembla durer des heures, Harry se mit à genoux, tremblant légèrement, les yeux fixant l'endroit où Voldemort se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Là où il n'était plus. Une larme coula sur les joues du brun, mais il ne bougea pas. Le silence autour était écrasant, presque pesant, tant la tension qu'il y avait eu durant cette lutte finale avait été intense. Plus rien ne bougeait, personne ne semblait respiré. On aurait même pu songer qu'Harry et Neville étaient les derniers survivants.

Plusieurs personnes ayant été dans le Château commençaient à venir au bout d'une minute de silence, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, pourquoi le silence se fit aussi rapidement et brusquement. Bientôt, une vingtaine de personnes se bousculaient pour voir Harry. Il y eut quelques chuchotements étouffés, mais personne n'osa s'approcher de ce dernier, respectant son silence, sa victoire. Et sa solitude.

Il y avait seize ans que Tom Jedusor avait tué les parents d'Harry le soir d'Halloween, alors que celui-ci n'était qu'un bébé dans un berceau. Voldemort passa ces quinze dernières années à traquer et à chercher à éliminer Harry Potter, la seule personne ayant réussi à le résister. En vain, puisque désormais c'était Harry qui était en vie. Il avait réussi à venger ses parents et ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Le brun à la cicatrice sortit peu à peu de son silence et son immobilité. Il commença par bouger légèrement ses mains et à serrer les baguettes qu'il avait dans les mains : la sienne, et la Baguette de Sureau, qui lui était revenue lors du combat avec son ennemi. Puis, peu à peu, ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'attroupement, pour se fixer finalement sur quatre paires d'yeux inquiets qui cherchèrent à capter son attention en silence : ceux de Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny. Il lia son regard à ceux de ses amis, puis murmura doucement, comme pour lui-même : « c'est fini ».

Alors, tout se passa en un éclair, la vie reprit son rythme dans un valse effrénée, et Hermione accompagnée de Ron coururent vers Harry pour l'enlacer. Les pleurs et cris de joie fusèrent tout autour de Neville, qui constata par la présente que des dizaines de personnes étaient à ses côtés, attendant comme lui un signe de vie du Survivant. Personne n'osait approcher le Trio d'Or mais tout le monde les regardait, criant de joie et de soulagement.

Les embrassades commencèrent, et Neville sentit Ginny se jeter dans ses bras pour l'enlacer abasourdit, il prit quelques secondes avant de serrer la rousse contre lui. Elle pleurait énormément et avait déjà trempé une bonne partie du blouson de Neville, mais il s'en moquait : il était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Il avait aidé son ami à mettre fin à une guerre qui ne semblait jamais se finir. Il était fier. Et il se dit qu'ainsi, il avait pu finir le travail que ses parents avaient commencés une décennie plus tôt.

Ses nerfs lâchèrent et il se laissa à pleurer sur l'épaule de la rousse, qui l'étreignit avec une douceur incomparable. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre au bout de quelques secondes intenses, un immense sourire se formant sur le visage de Ginny. Celle-ci lui agrippant le bras, ils coururent ensemble vers le Trio d'Or qui venait lui aussi de mettre fin à son étreinte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux, Ginny serra immédiatement Harry dans ses bras et Neville entendit des sanglots et des mots d'amour. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de regarder la scène plus longtemps car Hermione venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle tremblait et pleurait aussi. Il lui susurra des mots réconfortants, des félicitations, des remerciements, et Hermione lui rendit la pareille, lui rappelant combien son aide avait été précieuse et héroïque. S'éloignant délicatement de son amie, tous deux les larmes aux yeux, il croisa le regard de Ronald qui semblait heureux et soulagé, et les deux amis se firent une accolade, heureux de se retrouver mais également soulagés de l'issue de ce combat, qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

En quelques secondes, tout le monde se précipita vers eux, voulant les saluer, les remercier, et les admirer. Harry, qui s'était levé, prit Neville dans ses bras.

\- On a fini, cria presque Harry, voulant surpasser en volume les cris des dizaines de personnes qui s'agglutinaient autour d'eux.

\- Tu as fini, corrigea Neville, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, rétorqua Harry. C'est autant ma victoire que la tienne. C'est grâce à toi que les Gryffondor se sont sentis en sécurité pendant un an, c'est toi qui a pris soin de Ginny pendant un an, et plus important : c'est toi qui a tué Nagini. C'est notre victoire, prononça Harry, le regard fier et ému pour son ami.

\- Comme sais-tu pour Nag… ? commença Neville, une larme de fierté au coin de l'œil.

\- Hermione me l'a dit, j'avais peur de devoir courir derrière un horcruxe de plus, mais grâce à toi, c'est chose faite. Merci Neville.

Harry serra une nouvelle fois son ami, qui se sentait apprécié, aimé, utile. Au milieu de ses camarades, de ses anciens professeurs, Neville se sentait bien, à sa juste place. Tous les professeurs vinrent les saluer tour à tour, et Harry était totalement submergé de remerciements et de cris de joie. Neville le vit sourire, et voulant s'éloigner de la place où se trouvaient ses amis afin d'avertir ceux qui étaient restés au château, il se tourna et commença à se diriger vers le Grand Hall.

Il vit alors Luna de loin, sa longue chevelure blonde salie. Il la regarda et lui sourit, ce qu'elle lui rendit. Une petite foule les séparait mais Neville voulait absolument la voir : elle aussi avait aidé dans cette guerre. Elle aussi méritait les remerciements et les embrassades Elle continuait de le sourire, Neville marchant d'un pas décidé vers elle, son visage angélique toujours doux et dénué de larmes. Elle étincelait étrangement dans cet atmosphère. C'était étrange à dire et à penser dans de telles circonstances, mais à cet instant, dans cette victoire, dans ce décor et dans cette joie, Luna Lovegood irradiait de milles façons, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Celle-ci ne bougeait pas et lorsque Neville l'eut atteinte, ils se firent une accolade qui fut différente de celles que Neville avait eu les dix dernières minutes : Luna ne pleurait pas. Et étrangement, cette énergie allait au brun : il ressentit un sentiment de joie se lover en lui et y prendre place. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre rapidement et Neville se plaça à ses côtés, regardant dans la direction de l'attroupement dont il avait fait partie peu de temps auparavant.

\- Tu as l'air très fatigué, Neville, dit Luna d'une voix chantante, sans pour autant tourner sa tête en direction du brun.

Neville eut un petit rire et tourna son regard vers son amie.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, toi non plus.

\- Oh, ça va pour moi. Je suis contente que ce soit terminé, dit Luna d'une voix toujours aussi chantante. Mon père sera ravi d'écrire un article sur la victoire d'Harry, même si nous n'en avions jamais douté.

Neville reporta son regard sur la foule et chercha Harry, mais de plus en plus de personnes venaient le saluer, si bien qu'on ne discernait plus que sa chevelure noire et sa fine cicatrice sur le front.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant, dit Luna.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Neville. Je pense que tout le monde va aller soigner les blessés, s'occuper des morts et...

Soudain, Neville se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le sort de ses amis ayant participé à la bataille finale. Il en avait vu certains mais où étaient les autres ? Où étaient Seamus, Dean, Fred et Georges ? Une bouffée de panique chassa rapidement la joie qui étaient venue se lover quelques secondes plus tôt, et il se mit frénétiquement à chercher des yeux ses amis manquant à l'appel.

\- Quelque chose te travaille, je le vois, dit Luna.

\- Luna, tu veux bien... commença Neville d'une voix gênée. Tu as déjà été voir qui était dans la Grande Salle ?

Le sourire de Luna s'effaça, et elle répondit négativement.

\- Tu veux bien euh... continua Neville, venir avec moi ? J'aimerais savoir…

La voix de Neville s'était légèrement éteinte sur cette fin de phrase, et Luna prit un air grave.

\- Bien sûr, je viens avec toi.

Ils se tournèrent et entrèrent dans le château, laissant derrière eux le brouhaha de la foule acclamant Harry et ses amis.

En poussant la porte, Neville eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'acclimater au désespoir qui se dégageait de la pièce. Il entendait beaucoup de personnes pleurer, certains cris, mais différents de ceux qu'il y avait dehors. Ici ne régnait que la tristesse. Neville eut envie de leur donner l'issue de la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques instants auparavant, mais il sentit une petite main s'emparer de son bras. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir une Luna avec les larmes aux yeux. Il allait lui demander si elle voulait qu'ils sortent de la Grande Salle, quand celle-ci commença à avancer dans l'allée. Alors, Neville suivit.

De nombreux corps s'étalaient partout. Toutes les tables avaient été mises sur les côtés de la salle afin de dégager l'espace, rendant celle-ci plus lumineuse que jamais. Ils avançaient doucement, Luna serrant le bras de Neville de temps à autre. Ils reconnaissaient plusieurs corps. Il y eut tout d'abord le corps de Lavande. Luna retint un sanglot, pendant que Neville eut la gorge nouée. Lavande était allongée au sol, de nombreuses personnes autour d'elle. Elle était très pâle, les yeux grands ouverts, et sa robe de sorcier était tâchée de son propre sang, une grosse morsure habillant désormais son cou à jamais. Neville n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette vision : Lavande avait été mordue par un loup garou, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il se mit à imaginer la souffrance qu'avait dû ressentir sa camarade, se référant aux cours qu'ils avaient eu sur le sujet quatre ans plus tôt. Luna dû tirer la manche de Neville pour que celui-ci bouge enfin et sorte de sa torpeur. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ?

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Neville vit les corps de ses anciens camarades, et il sentit les larmes monter. Luna était également très nerveuse et Neville crut entendre un sanglot de sa part, mais il n'eut pas la force de la consoler.

Soudain, Luna poussa une exclamation, et Neville la regarda, s'attendant au pire. Il eut même le réflexe de porter sa main à sa baguette : des Mangemorts auraient pu survivre à cette guerre et venir tuer les survivants, profitant de leur faiblesse actuelle. Mais Luna avait les larmes qui coulaient, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, où étaient disposés deux corps. Neville suivit le regard de la blonde et son corps fut pris d'un violent sanglot qu'il ne put contenir : à ses pieds étaient disposés les corps de Tonks et Lupin, tous deux se tenant les mains, et à leur droite se trouvait Fred Weasley.

Neville tomba sur ses genoux, tremblant et sanglotant, tout son malheur s'exprimant et sortant de son corps. Ils étaient morts. Il se mit à culpabiliser, ses larmes s'amplifiant et son cœur battant la chamade : s'il avait pu tuer Nagini plus tôt, peut-être seraient-ils encore en vie ? Harry aurait pu tuer Voldemort plus tôt alors, puisqu'il se serait senti plus faible. Il aurait pu les protéger, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il en était sûr ! Neville vit Luna s'agenouillé à ses côtés et pleurer à chaudes larmes. La vision des corps de leurs amis, sans vie, s'imposaient à eux.

Après quelques longues secondes, Luna se leva et prit Fleur DeLaCour dans ses bras, avec qui elle avait lié une véritable amitié. Mais le brun n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard embrumé de cette mort si tragique qu'avaient subi ses amis. Et combien d'autres étaient morts ? Qu'allait découvrir Neville ?

Il pensa à Teddy, le fils de Tonks et Lupin. Qui allait s'occuper de lui ? Tonks avait toujours ses parents mais d'ailleurs, quelqu'un les a avertis ? Et Lupin ? Neville posa un regard sur leurs mains liées à jamais, et cette idée lui réchauffa légèrement le cœur : ils étaient sûrement morts ensemble. Même dans la mort, l'amour persiste.

Il fût coupé dans ses pensées par une main qui se posa délicatement sur ses épaules. Surpris, il se tourna vers la personne qui le touchait et constata que c'était Mme Weasley, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le regardant. Dans ses yeux, on voyait une tristesse telle que Neville ne put la regarder longtemps, mais il y perçut une lueur de fierté qu'il ne pût s'expliquer. Tant bien que mal, il se leva en tanguant et prit la courageuse mère de famille dans ses bras.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, Mme Weasley.

Il sentit qu'elle hocha la tête mais elle ne répondit pas. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi : sa propre douleur était telle qu'il osait à peine imaginer celle de la mère de famille. Il se souvenait difficilement de l'état de détresse de Molly lorsque George avait perdu une oreille, il se souvenait de son malheur et des forces qu'elle avait déployé afin de camoufler son inquiétude, et il ne pût que serrer la femme plus fort, lui transmettant ainsi comme il pût toutes ses condoléances les plus sincères.

\- Merci d'avoir protéger ma Ginny, Neville, chuchota Molly, la voix cassée d'avoir tant pleuré. Merci, du fond du cœur.

Les larmes de Neville se firent de plus en plus grosses. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de désespoir. Il se décolla de Molly et enlaça Mr Weasley, Georges, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley, que Ginny et Ron avaient rejoint entre temps. Neville présenta ses condoléances gauchement à cette famille détruite, sans savoir quoi faire ni dire afin de les soulager, même partiellement.

Harry semblait dévasté. Mme Weasley ne put se retenir de lui dire à quel point elle était fière de lui, mais les mots ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Les larmes sur ses joues trahissaient sa tristesse et Neville se demanda si Harry en était arrivé au même cheminement de pensées qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Se demandait-il s'il avait pu éviter cette perte humaine ? Se sentait-il plus coupable qu'auparavant ? Hermione vint se poser aux côtés de Harry et le serra aussi longtemps qu'elle pût, lui murmurant des mots rassurant qu'Harry ne semblait pas comprendre.

Luna posa sa main sur celle de Neville, et celui-ci plongea son regard dans celui bleuté de son amie. Ses yeux étaient bouffis mais elle lui fit un mince sourire, sonnant à cet instant comme une invitation à continuer d'espérer un jour meilleur. Et Neville s'y accrocha éperdument.

\- J'allais chercher des boissons pour tout le monde dans la cuisine. Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Neville hocha la tête, bien trop heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de toute cette détresse qu'il ressentait dans chaque recoin, et ils partirent en silence de la Grande Salle.

En marchant dans les couloirs, Neville ne put se retenir de saluer la force mentale de Luna. Elle avait pleuré, mais s'était rapidement reprise. Il lui découvrait une force plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer à son sujet. Il savait qu'elle était forte, elle l'avait toujours prouvé, mais sa capacité à se remettre de ses émotions aussi rapidement et à apporter de l'espoir le surpris et il se sentit pleinement heureux de pouvoir compter sur une amie aussi forte.

Ne faisant pas attention à ses pas, il glissa partiellement sur ce qui semblait être un morceau de tissu. Baissant le regard, il constata que de nombreux corps gisaient ça et là, à la vue de tous. Il y avait quelques traces de sang, mais la plupart des personnes n'avaient aucunes séquelles physiques. Luna se crispa et Neville identifia rapidement les cadavres.

\- Ce ne sont pas des alliés, Luna, dit-il avec un semblant de conviction. Regarde, ils ont la marque des Mangemorts.

Luna regarda ces marques sur leurs avant-bras, mais ne sembla pas être plus à l'aise pour autant et pressa le pas afin de les ignorer le plus possible. Neville la suivit un instant mais remarqua au loin que quelques personnes s'occupaient d'incendier les corps ennemis.

Il réfléchit rapidement : comment atteindre la cuisine le plus rapidement possible sans passer devant tous ces corps ? Il pensa rapidement aux passages secrets, qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur, à force de devoir aider les élèves de Poudlard à échapper au dernier règne de Severus Rogue dans l'enceinte du Château. Sans attendre, il prit fermement la main de Luna, et ils avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers un passage qui menait directement devant les cuisines. C'était Fred qui... Neville étouffa cette pensée. Il n'avait pas le droit de se déconcentré maintenant. Il penserait aux morts plus tard.

En à peine deux minutes, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de la cuisine. Ils marchèrent côté à côté sans se toucher. Luna était dans ses pensées, et Neville sentait que ses pensées étaient loin d'être joyeuses. De plus, elle ne parlait pas, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mal à l'aise, Neville chercha rapidement un sujet de conversation qui aurait pu briser sa chaîne de pensée. N'importe quoi aurait marché, Luna était relativement bavarde sur à peu près n'importe quel sujet.

\- Alors, hm, commença timidement Neville. Tu as fait quoi, cette année scolaire ?

\- J'ai d'abord été chez mon père, répondit Luna, d'un ton étrangement normal. Et puis des Mangemorts sont venus m'enlever et j'ai été enfermée chez les Malefoy.

Neville s'arrêta brusquement. Luna avait été capturée ? Elle a été chez les Malefoy ?

\- Ils t'ont fait du mal Luna ? Demanda Neville, alarmé. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi t'avoir enlevé ?

\- Non, répondit calmement Luna. Quand je suis arrivée, Drago a dit que j'étais inoffensive. Bellatrix m'a bien giflée une ou deux fois pour essayer de savoir où était Harry, mais je ne le savais pas. Ils m'ont fait boire du véritaserum, et quand ils ont su que je disais la vérité, ils m'ont mise dans le cachot avec Mr Ollivander. Si j'ai bien compris, ils n'ont pas apprécié le contenu des articles de magasines de mon père, alors ils l'ont punit en enlevant la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

\- Ollivander était avec toi ? Que faisait-il là ? demanda Neville, surpris.

\- Apparemment, Voldemort le voulait pour avoir des informations sur la baguette de Sureau. C'est un homme très gentil tu sais. J'aimerais bien le revoir un jour, dit Luna rêveusement.

Neville ne releva pas. Il se sentit soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas eu à subir des doloris, mais il ne pouvait pas assurer à Luna que Ollivander serait encore en vie. Qui sait ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Dans ce carnage, personne n'avait été à l'abri. Neville reprit sa marche aux côtés de son amie, pensif. La nouvelle de la récente captivité de Luna l'avait mis en courroux, et il était finalement ravis d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu de dégâts physiques et moraux plus important. Pour autant, il se promis d'éclairer cette situation plus tard avec Harry.

\- Et à Poudlard, ça se passait comment ? Demanda Luna, interrompant une nouvelle fois les pensées de Neville.

\- Eh bien... disons qu'on a survécu, c'est le principal. Rogue n'a pas été le directeur le plus aimant que nous ayons connus, pour nous avoir flanquer les Carrow, répondit Neville avec humeur.

\- Qui sont les Carrow ? Interrogea Luna

\- Des frères et sœurs qui punissaient... beaucoup. Des mangemorts.

Neville fuya le regard de Luna, et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, qui se trouvait être vide.

Les elfes de maison ont dû partir quand la guerre a commencé, dit Luna d'un air détaché, comme lisant dans les pensées de Neville.

Neville se dit que c'était certainement le cas et observa avec intérêt l'intérieur de cette grande cuisine. Il n'y était venu qu'une fois durant toute sa scolarité, lors de sa seconde année. C'était un soir où il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre au dîner car il travaillait avec Hermione sur un cours de potions, et dans leur entrain les deux amis avaient oublié de dîner. Hermione, qui semblait avoir l'habitude de se perdre dans ses révisions au point de sauter le dîner, se retira pour aller se coucher, mais Neville prit le risque de se lever et de se rendre aux cuisines avec l'aide de Seamus et Dean, afin de grignoter quelque chose. Ils avaient été parfaitement bien accueillis par les elfes de maison, qui leur offrit tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient : gâteaux, repas, jus de citrouille. Mais Neville ne se souvenait plus de la belle et grande pièce. Elle était si immaculée qu'on aurait pu croire qu'aucune cuisine n'avait jamais été préparée dans cette pièce.

Ils se séparèrent dans la pièce afin de gagner du temps, et Luna fit un sort d'attraction pour disposer des verres sur un plateau énorme qu'elle remplit de jus de citrouille, tandis que Neville fit de même pour quelques biscuits qu'il trouva. En à peine cinq minutes, leurs préparatifs furent terminés et Neville actionna sa baguette afin que les rations soient illimités. Ils firent un sortilège de lévitation pour soulever leurs énormes plateaux, et se dirigèrent en silence vers la Grande Salle, en empruntant une nouvelle fois le passage secret.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils constatèrent que de nombreuses personnes étaient parties, mais que d'autres étaient arrivés entre temps, sûrement prévenus par des patronus. Les plateaux avancèrent d'eux-mêmes entre les allées, permettant à tous ceux qui le souhaitaient de se restaurer et de reprendre quelques forces.

Neville se sentait épuisé. Il prit une boisson ainsi qu'un biscuit qu'il mordillait sans envie. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser aussi facilement. Quelques personnes vinrent à sa rencontre, lui demandant de ses nouvelles, le félicitant, ou lui demandant de féliciter Harry lorsqu'il le reverrait. Il répondit toujours très poliment et les personnes, voyant son épuisement, n'insistaient pas plus.

Marchant sans trop réfléchir dans les allées, ses pas le conduirent auprès des Weasley. Ils étaient tous assis près des corps de Fred, Tonks et Lupin. Des membres de l'ordre du Phénix les avaient rejoints. Luna était déjà parmi eux, silencieuse. Au bout de cinq minutes, Mr Weasley commença à organiser le retour des corps auprès des familles, avec Kingsley. La tristesse l'accablait mais il devait agir. Neville songea à sa famille : que dirait sa grand-mère ? Serait-elle fière de lui ? Qu'auraient dit ses parents ? Eux qui avaient été torturés jusqu'à perdre la raison ? Auraient-ils été fiers de lui ? Fier de la fin de ce combat ?

Las, Neville s'installa auprès de Ron. La Grande Salle était silencieuse, seuls les sanglots et les bruits des boissons que l'on buvait pouvaient être entendues. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Mr Weasley revint annoncer aux familles que les corps seraient rapatriés grâce aux cheminées. Il fallait que tout le monde y mette du sien pour que tout se passe au mieux. Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole pour annoncer que l'école resterait ouverte tout l'été afin de permettre aux élèves de récupérer leurs affaires et aux familles endeuillées de prendre les affaires de leurs enfants décédés. Sa voix était puissante mais ses yeux étaient d'une tristesse infinie. A la fin de son discours, elle proposa son aide aux Weasley et commença à organiser la restauration prochaine du Château.

Chaque corps fut petit à petit renvoyé dans leurs foyers respectifs. Certains élèves, comme Neville, Luna, Seamus, et Dean décidèrent de rentrer par la voie ferrée. Le Trio d'Or quant à lui rentrerait au Terrier. Molly avait proposé à Hermione et Harry de s'installer indéfiniment chez eux : Harry n'ayant plus les Dudley et Hermione ayant effacé la mémoire de ses parents, ils se seraient retrouvés seuls tous deux dans l'après-guerre.

Lorsque la salle devint plus vide, Harry Hermione et Ron se levèrent. Sans dire un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte. Neville sentit une nouvelle vague de fatigue l'envahir. Au moment où il allait se lever afin de se dégourdir les jambes et rester éveillé, Rusard informa que le premier départ du Poudlard Express serait dans une heure. Neville se décida à rentrer chez lui, de toutes façons il ne pouvait rien faire dans son état. Il s'approcha de Luna, qui était accompagnée de Parvati et Padma, deux élèves de Gryffondor. En s'approchant, il remarqua que les jumelles avaient les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, et il se souvint que Lavande était une de leurs meilleures amies.

\- Bonjour… Euh, je suis désolé pour votre perte, dit Neville, gauchement.

Les jumelles lui firent un câlin sans dire un mot, pleurant silencieusement. Il avait passé un an avec elles et leur souffrance lui faisait d'autant plus mal. Il revit mentalement le corps de Lavande, qui devait avoir été déjà déplacé, et les serra un peu plus fort.

\- Je vais prendre le premier départ du Poudlard Express, dit Neville lorsque Padma desserra son étreinte. J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. Je voulais vous dire au revoir.

\- Je pensais le prendre aussi, répondit Luna. Vous allez rester ici ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention des sœurs.

\- Nous attendons nos parents, ils ont décidé de venir nous récupérer en transplanant, et nous allons aider la famille Brown à récupérer les affaires de Lavande, dit Parvati, qui eut du mal à retenir le sanglot de sa voix.

Luna hocha la tête, les prit dans ses bras et elles se promirent de se voir. Neville et elle se dirigèrent vers les membres de la famille Weasley. Ils promirent de venir les voir le lendemain au Terrier, pour assister aux funérailles de Fred, Tonks et Lupin. Ils se firent un dernier câlin et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du Château.

C'était étrange de quitter Poudlard, pensa Neville. Le château était dévasté. Comment allaient-ils réparer tout cela rapidement ? De nombreuses tours avaient fait l'objet d'attaques violentes. Il fallait rénover une grande partie de l'architecture. De plus, de nombreuses armures avaient été perdues, ou écrasés par les géants. Allaient-ils les rappeler, les reconstruire ? Ou allaient-ils simplement en faire de nouveaux, avant de les ensorcelés ? Et la protection du château était-elle encore valable ? Neville songea que non, puisque les parents des sœurs Patil arriveraient en transplanant. De nombreux professeurs étaient morts mais comment l'école allait-elle tenir s'il manquait des professeurs ? Et leurs ASPIC ? Allaient-ils les obtenir même s'ils n'avaient pas passés d'examen ? Les nombreuses questions de Neville restèrent sans réponse, pendant qu'il marchait en silence, Luna à ses côtés.

Une cinquantaine de personnes marchaient vers les calèches. Personne ne parlait, le silence était le même que dans la grande salle mais étrangement, il était moins pesant et Neville trouva cela apaisant, d'une certaine manière. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent les calèches. Et Neville fut estomaqué.

Des animaux très grands, de la taille des chevaux, étaient devant les calèches. Ils étaient d'un noir profond et avaient une ossature qu'on voyait de loin. Qui étaient-ils ?

\- Des sombrals, annonça calmement Luna en s'approchant de l'un d'eux avant de le caresser. Ils sont inoffensifs.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils devant nos calèches ? demanda une étudiante qui était à la droite de Luna.

\- Ce sont eux qui font avancer nos calèches, depuis toujours. Mais les sombrals sont très méconnus et manquent cruellement d'amour, continua Luna, une véritable affection dans la voix pour ces animaux.

\- Comment se fait-il que nous les voyions que maintenant ? questionna un étudiant de serdaigle, pendant que ses parents se demandaient de quels animaux ils pouvaient bien parler, puisqu'ils ne voyaient rien.

Une dizaine de personnes s'étaient à présents rapprochés de Luna, l'écoutant avec attention et observant le sombral qu'elle ne cessait de câliner. Celui-ci ne bougeait d'ailleurs pas tellement, et Neville se demanda combien de temps Luna avait passé avec eux pour les connaître aussi bien. Et surtout, pourquoi ne le voyait-il que maintenant ?

\- Les sombrals sont des animaux très timides, continua Luna, indifférente à la foule attendant avec impatience ses explications. Ils ne se montrent qu'aux personnes ayant vu quelqu'un mourir.

Une personne mit sa main sur sa poitrine, mais les autres étudiants restèrent bouche-bée. Neville sentit son cœur s'accélérer doucement. On entendit des chuchotements et certaines personnes posaient des questions à Luna, sur leur mode de vie, leur alimentation, mais Neville n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il regardait la façon de Luna avait de parler de ces animaux, de ses gestes tendres, et il se demanda qui Luna avait-elle vu mourir avant aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'elle vivait avec son père, et que sa mère était morte, mais elle n'avait jamais évoqué comment sa mère était morte. En tous cas, pas devant lui. L'avait-elle vu mourir ? Il pensa que oui. Car comment expliquer qu'elle puisse les voir et les étudier sans les avoir vu auparavant ? Peut-être avait-elle lu un livre ? Mais ça n'expliquait pas son aisance avec l'animal. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle n'appréhendait pas de le toucher. Alors que les autres étudiants qui eux venaient d'apprendre l'existence de l'animal avaient une certaine appréhension quant à l'animal : était-il dangereux ? Mordait-il ? Luna avait réponse à tout.

Un homme âgé interrompit le fil des pensées de Neville en demandant à son fils, qui était à la gauche de Neville, s'il voyait l'animal dont la blonde parlait. Le fils hocha doucement la tête. Il était très jeune, probablement 13 ans. L'homme, qui devait être son père au vu leur ressemblance physique, prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Neville tourna la tête, ne pouvant regarder la scène plus longtemps.

La foule commença à se dissiper autour de Luna, la remerciant et caressant très légèrement l'animal avant de partir s'installer dans une calèche. Il y avait très peu de personnes en attente, ce qui eut pour avantage que Neville et Luna ne durent partager leur calèche qu'avec une jeune fille de leur âge, l'air perdue. C'était une poufsouffle. Luna et Neville lui firent la conversation. Elle s'était battue mais avait perdu ses amis. Née moldue, elle n'avait pas pu contacter sa famille d'une quelconque façon. L'année scolaire ne devait pas se terminer si tôt, il restait bien trois semaines de cours et d'examens. Ses parents seraient surpris de la revoir. Elle expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de prendre ses affaires ni celles de ses amis, décédés, pour les donner à leurs parents. Mais elle leur avait envoyés un message et elle se promit de revenir pendant les vacances.

Après son discours, les deux amis restèrent silencieux. Les trois étudiants furent bercés par le mouvement lent de la calèche, longeant le lac de Poudlard. Ils regardèrent la Château, de temps en temps, et plus ils s'en éloignaient, plus ils constataient les dégâts. Neville se promit de revenir également pendant les vacances. Il voulait aider. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce Château, qui signifiait tant pour lui, être ainsi anéanti. C'était, comme pour chaque étudiant, un peu sa maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la gare, Neville et Luna serrèrent la poufsouffle contre eux. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, la chaleur humaine était un réconfort puissant. La poufsouffle parti rejoindre quelques-uns de ses amis restant qu'elle avait repéré, et Neville et Luna partirent s'installer dans le Poudlard Express. Le train était quasiment désert, si bien qu'ils trouvèrent une cabine vide très rapidement. Ils s'installèrent et ils reçurent des couvertures, ainsi que de la nourriture. Ils mangèrent et burent en silence, puis quand le train parti, ils s'installèrent confortablement.

La fatigue accumulée eut raison de leur résistance et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Neville se réveilla, alerte, alors que le train ralentissait. En face de lui, Luna était déjà réveillée et regardait au loin Londres. Ses yeux étaient un peu moins rouges que lorsqu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard, mais on voyait bien qu'elle avait pleuré lors du trajet reliant Poudlard à Londres. Son père devait s'inquiéter. Si elle avait été enlevée, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se demandait ce qu'était devenue sa fille, surtout qu'ils étaient très proches. Croyait-il qu'elle était morte ? Quelqu'un avait pris la peine de lui informer qu'elle était bel et bien vivante, et sans séquelles physiques ? Qu'elle n'avait pas été torturée ?

Le train s'arrêta doucement et dehors, de nombreux sorciers attendaient avec anxiété les membres de leurs familles sur le quai. Ils regardaient par les fenêtre, espérant voir leurs enfants, frères et sœurs, cousins, petit-fils ou petite fille, et les visages avaient souvent le front plissé, preuve de leur anxiété.

Neville se demandait pour la première fois si sa grand-mère avait été prévenue. Il songea qu'un des membres de l'ordre du Phénix lui avait envoyé un Patronus. Il ne se pencha pas par la fenêtre pour vérifier sa présence sur le quai, car il y avait tellement de sorciers qu'il aurait été difficile de la repérer. Luna elle scrutait la foule, espérant apercevoir son père, but qu'elle atteint en quelques secondes. Xénophilius Lovegood était vêtu d'un ensemble vert flamboyant, ses cheveux étaient ramassés de part et d'autre de son visage, et son visage n'exprimait que de l'appréhension. Même dans un moment aussi sombre, son habillement ne passait pas inaperçu.

Il n'avait pas vu sa fille depuis de longs mois. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'il y avait une guerre en cours à Poudlard, il voulut se rendre sur les lieux, mais un patronus de Kingsley l'en empêcha, celui-ci lui demandant de ne pas se déplacer pour le moment, mais lui avertissant tout le même que sa fille était vivante et en sécurité. Il avait été soulagé et avait espéré qu'aucun mal n'avait été fait à sa Luna. Cela faisait à peine cinq heures que la guerre était terminée, et déjà les louanges pour la victoire d'Harry Potter se faisaient entendre de chaque côté de la Grande Bretagne.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et plusieurs élèves sortirent, courant dans les bras de leurs proches. Luna se leva et Neville la suivit. Le train étant presque vide, la sortie de tous les élèves se fit en trois minutes. Une fois sorti, Luna enlaça Neville, qui surpris ne lui rendit pas son câlin de suite.

\- On se voit demain chez les Weasley ? Demanda Luna

\- Euh... Oui oui, répondit Neville, encore un peu surpris.

\- Je vais voir mon père alors. A demain, Neville.

Et elle s'en alla. Neville la vit se diriger rapidement vers son père, et l'enlacé à en perdre le souffle. Ce dernier pleurait de joie. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa Luna. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa raison de vivre.

* * *

 _Et voilà qui signe la fin de ce premier chapitre. Il s'agit d'un chapitre plus ou moins long selon les goûts, mais qui a été écrit il y a de ça plus d'un an (mon ordinateur m'indique que sa création remonte à novembre 2016, et c'est également le dernier jour où j'y avais touché)._

 _J'ai fais mon possible pour ajouter des détails ci et là, selon ce qui me semblait important. En le relisant j'ai pris conscience du nombre de détails auxquels j'avais pensé en 2016 mais que je n'avais pas noté et qui, évidemment, ont été perdus dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire._

 _Je fais beaucoup de fautes en tapant, j'aimerais dire que j'ai une excuse mais je n'en ai absolument aucune, si jamais une des fautes vous dérange, je vous en prie faîtes m'en part dans vos reviews et je ferai mon possible pour les modifier._

 _Pour ce qui est du contenu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Au lancement, cette fanfiction était prévue pour être un OS "défi" pour moi, mais plus j'écrivais et plus cela s'allongeait, j'ai donc décidé d'en faire une mini-fiction. Je ne sais pas où cela va me mener ni combien de chapitres seront rédigés mais évidemment, vous en serez informés. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé le chapitre 2 en 2016, j'ai donc déjà une base sur laquelle travailler._

 _Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et j'espère lire vos reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives elles m'aideront forcément!_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _TomPerfection x_


End file.
